La belleza de un Pokemón: Nuestra promesa
by Biso47
Summary: [AU; Pokemón Croosover] Hanayo es una chica tímida la cual aspira a ser la mejor entrenadora y criadora de todas; ademas de que quiere seguir un sueño que por el momento ve muy lejano. Aquel día en la tierra de Alola, Hanayo queda cautivada con una chica y su extraño Pokemon. Al verse directo a los ojos, Hanayo queda cautivada; aunque no sabe si es por el Pokemón o por Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Buen día. Esta vez les quiero compartir una nueva historia de esta serie de Fics LoveLivexPokemón.  
En esta ocasión les comparto la historia de la tercera pareja, la pareja mas linda y purificadora de almas de todo el mundo; por supuesto hablo de un RinXPana en su aventura en el mundo Pokemón.

Como siempre digo, esta historia se basa completamente en la región de Alola y en la ultima generación de juegos; es decir que todos los ataques, habilidades, situaciones y lugares se basan en esta región.

Sin mas, espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **La belleza de un Pokemón.**

 **Nuestra promesa.**

 **Capítulo I**

Rayos de luz blanquecina pasaban entre las hojas verdes de los árboles y se movían y difuminaban conforme el viento golpeaba las copas de los árboles en aquel lejano bosque de la isla Melemele. Varios _Caterpie_ y _Metapod_ tenían su guarida debajo de los troncos de los árboles. Algunos _Butterfree_ volaban libres entre el bosque, hasta un claro cercano de ahí, donde un pequeño y cristalino lago contrastaba a la perfección el reflejo del cielo azul de Alola.

Era un lugar tan tranquilo que el ambiente imperturbable parecía siempre permanente, pero precisamente en aquel claro un fuerte grito hizo que esa tranquilidad se perdiera un poco.

—¡B-Bien, ahora usa _Día soleado_!

Tímida era la suave voz que resonó en aquel lugar. Los Pokemón, entre ellos: _Caterpie_ , _Wurmple_ y uno que otro _Oddish_ curioso, miraban a la chica que ahí se encontraba.

Una tenue luz ilumino el claro y la superficie cristalina del lago. El reflejo fue tal que la luz blanquecina apareció en la superficie e ilumino la profundidad del lago, mostrando a los Pokemón acuáticos que ahí habitaban. Algunos _Magikarp_ se escondieron apenas vieron la luz; algunos _Wooper_ miraron curiosos hacia arriba; incluso _Finneon_ y _Lumineon_ vieron maravillados la nueva luz. Aunque algunos Pokemón se escondieron al sentir el repentino cambio de temperatura en su habitad.

Las hojas verdes y radiantes de la espalda del Pokemón del que provino ese ataque se movieron con la brisa que entro entre los árboles. Lo que parecía ser una corona amarilla y naranja por las flores en su cabeza estaba iluminada con una luz tan blanca que parecía el sol mismo. Las manos como hojas verdes de aquel Pokemón se esforzaban por permanecer levantadas, mandando el ataque hacia el cielo y creando la ilusión de que el sol de la isla de Alola se había duplicado con otro más pequeño similar a aquel astro.

—B-Bien hecho, " _Lilly"_ —La tímida voz de la chica parecía convencida, pero su tono era bastante nervioso.

Aquella chica movía sus dedos tímidamente, juntándolos y viendo a su Pokemón a los ojos. Los ojos rosa pálido de la chica resplandecieron al igual que su cabello dorado parecido a los rayos del nuevo sol creado por su compañera.

—A-Ahora usa _Energibola_ … por favor… —La tímida voz de la chica iba en decremento.

Su Pokemón, una increíble y hermosa _Lilligant_ , miro a la chica con desconcierto para después soltar un gritito resignado.

La Pokemón de tipo planta se volvió hacia la luz solar que había creado y dio un salto al mismo tiempo que con sus manos creaba una bola luminosa de color verde que parecía desprender energía desde un núcleo que se alcanzaba a ver en su interior, enviándola finalmente hacia aquel pequeño sol artificial.

La luz verde combinada con la luz solar hizo un efecto mágico e hipnótico, pigmentando con una luz verdusca y hermosa cada rincón del bosque. La joven que se encontraba frente a su Pokemón miro el ataque con asombro, viendo cada rincón del bosque y viendo como los Pokemón que estaban a su alrededor se acercaban a ella para ver mejor el panorama.

—Increíble… —Para _Lilligant_ eso pareció ser un alago, ya que sus ojos mostraron gratitud mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su entrenadora. Pero Hanayo cayó en cuenta de algo. Nerviosa se volvió hacia su Pokemón y comenzó a balbucear; los nervios se mostraban en todo su rostro—. L-Lo siento, me distraje… —Le dijo a su Pokemón. La felicidad que parecía mostrar _Lilligant_ en ese momento desapareció para que su ceño se frunciera con molestia—. Bien, rápido, otro ataque, combinar otro ataque… —Se decía Hanayo mas para ella que para su compañera—. Bien, _Lilly_ , usa _Rayo solar_ … ha-hacia el cielo…

La Pokemón tardo un poco en comprender las palabras de su entrenadora, pero, cuando lo hizo, con desgana se acercó de nuevo al borde del lago y, sin siquiera esperar un segundo más, de su cabeza llena de flores creo un rayo de luz enorme que salió disparado hacia el cielo; acompañando las luces que había creado la _Energibola_ anterior.

El _Rayo solar_ se elevó hacia el cielo y golpeo con el pequeño sol artificial creado por el ataque: _Día soleado_. Cuando el ataque de _Lilligant_ impacto con el sol, múltiples brillos iluminaron de nuevo el lugar. Eran brillos muy bellos; era como si un arcoíris se desfragmentara y en pequeños destellos de todos los colores cayeran al suelo. La luz se contrastaba con la superficie del lago y la combinación de colores que había creado la _Energibola_ con su luz verdosa hacia parecer al bosque un lugar lleno de fantasía y misterio.

Hanayo vio maravillada las luces que la rodeaban. Su corazón en ese momento latía tan rápido que sentía que perdía el aliento. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, y era la primera vez que, después de mucho entrenamiento con su compañera _Lilligant_ , podía hacer bien cada ataque hasta el punto de llevarla a lo que ahora veía frente a sus ojos. Pero aún faltaba algo más, un poco de impacto para que aquel lugar pareciera más precioso, y eso _Lilligant_ lo sabía muy bien ya que veía a Hanayo desde abajo esperando impaciente su última orden.

Nerviosa, Hanayo vio a su Pokemón el cual parecía impaciente y un poco molesta por el ensimismamiento de su entrenadora.

—Lo siento… —El cuerpo de Hanayo tembló al ver la fría mirada que le dedicaba _Lilligant_ —. Lo siento mucho… —Se disculpó de nuevo. Entonces, rápidamente levanto la mirada y vio de nuevo el paisaje—. Usa danza petal…

Pero sin esperar a que Hanayo terminara de dar su orden, _Lilligant_ se lanzó hacia el centro del lago con un gran salto. De sus manos se crearon pequeños pétalos de flor que aparecieron repentinamente en todo el lugar. _Lilligant_ cayó a la superficie del agua apoyada en una cama de pétalos rosas bajo sus pies. Danzando y dando vueltas con delicadeza, Lilligant creo más pétalos rosas de flor las cuales brillaron con el brillo misterioso creado anteriormente por ella.

—¡Eres increíble _Lilly_! —Grito emocionada Hanayo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su Pokemón el cual cubría por completo la superficie del agua con pétalos de flores.

Aquel hermoso lugar creado por _Lilligant_ y su entrenadora parecía ser eterno, como si nada lo pudiera perturbar nunca. Pero algo les hizo recordar a ambas que aquella visión del paisaje era solo algo efímero.

La luz del sol artificial se apagó de pronto, al igual que la luz verde que iluminaba cada rincón del bosque. Los fulgores de arcoíris cayeron todos al lago y se perdieron con el color rosado de los pétalos de las flores. Y súbitamente, un gran estruendo se escuchó proveniente del agua; parecía un chapoteo.

—¿ _Lilly_? —Pregunto desconcertada Hanayo viendo a su Pokemón, el cual no dejaba de danzar y dar vueltas.

Hanayo miro hacia el lago, viendo cómo un _Carvanha_ se aproximaba peligrosamente a su Pokemón

—¡ _Lilly_! —Grito entonces Hanayo, haciendo que su Pokemón por fin se detuviera y se centrara en verla a ella.

Hanayo dio un paso hacia el lago pero se detuvo al ver como aquel _Carvanha_ se acercaba más a _Lilly_ y la embestía con ímpetu con su puntiagudo cuerpo espinoso. _Lilligant_ no pudo hacer nada para esquivar aquel ataque que le tomo completamente por sorpresa, así que el ataque golpeo de lleno a _Lilligant_ haciéndola trastabillar y caer a la superficie del lago.

—¡Lilly! —Grito angustiada Hanayo y esta vez sí corrió hacia el lago para salvar a su Pokemón.

Abrumada y preocupada se lanzó al agua sin pensárselo dos veces. Trato de alcanzar a _Lilligant_ antes de que se hundiera más. Hanayo nado como pudo sin pensar mucho en que no sabía hacerlo muy bien, o que sus dotes físicos eran pésimos; en ese momento no le importo ya que en todo lo que pensaba era en salvar a su compañera la cual se hundía más y más en el profundo lago.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hanayo las cuales se confundían con el agua que había a su alrededor; no podía contener las ganas de llorar al ver como _Lilly_ no reaccionaba. Ya estaba muy cerca de ella, le faltaba poco para alcanzarla. Hanayo estiro su mano para alcanzar a su Pokemón y, con debilidad, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza; apretando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Hanayo trato desesperada de regresar a la superficie ahora con _Lilligant_ en brazos. Así lo hizo y, cuando estuvo en la orilla de lago, tomo un gran respiro ya que estaba sofocada por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

 _Lilligant_ abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo a Hanayo frente a ella, viendo como respiraba con dificultad y viendo como su pecho se expandía y se contraía desesperado. La Pokemón de planta miro preocupada a su entrenadora; Hanayo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. _Lilligant_ acerco su mano a Hanayo y toco un poco la húmeda piel de la chica pero, apenas si la toco, Hanayo reaccionó con un ataque de tos y con pequeñas gotas de agua escurriendo por su boca. _Lilligant_ aparto velozmente su mano y la oculto detrás de su espalda, al igual que desvió la mirada de su entrenadora y miro a otro lado; mostrando alivio y nerviosismo en sus ojos amarillos.

—¿E… Estas bien… _Lilly_? —La voz de Hanayo hizo que el cuerpo de _Lilligant_ se tensara y mirara de nuevo a su entrenadora—. P-Perdóname… —Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Hanayo—. Soy tan inútil, si tan solo hubiera actuado rápidamente… —Un amargo gemido seguido de un ataque de tos hizo que las lágrimas de Hanayo salieran más rápido de sus ojos—. Por mi culpa…

Hanayo abrió los ojos y vio a _Lilligant_ a su lado, notando como una lagrima solitaria salía de sus ojos color miel. _Lilly_ miraba fijamente a Hanayo, como si estuviera impresionada de alguna forma por lo que decía su entrenadora; quizás ni siquiera había notado que había comenzado a llorar. Esto no hizo más que empeorar la forma en la que se sentía Hanayo en ese momento.

—Todo es mi culpa… —Hanayo se intentó levantar. _Lilligant_ ya no miraba a Hanayo; parecía un poco apenada y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar—. Sera mejor que te lleve al Centro Pokemón, ¿te lastimaron verdad? —Dijo Hanayo con una voz más tranquila y tratando de controlar sus emociones.

 _Lilligant_ miro desconcertada a Hanayo, pero no hizo más, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, como si no entendiera muy bien por qué se preocupaba Hanayo tanto por ella.

Sin oportunidad de hacer otra cosa, Hanayo busco en una bolsa de su vestido la pokeball de su compañera y, sin decir nada más, hizo que esta regresara dentro.

Hanayo, después de que su compañera desapareció engullida por la luz roja de la pokeball, comenzó a caminar solitariamente fuera de aquel bosque; de camino hacia el Centro Pokemón; culpándose en todo momento por no haber previsto que, estando en un lugar silvestre como ese, pudiera haber molestado a otros Pokemón que fue justo lo que paso. Y que por sus actos lentos y torpes hubiera salido lastimada _Lilligant_ por su culpa.

…

Hanayo entro tímidamente al Centro Pokemón, incluso dio un saltito tímido cuando las puertas del Centro se abrieron revelando así a la chica enfermera que frente a ella le daba la bienvenida.

—Bienvenida al Centro Pokemón —Dijo la chica pelirroja haciendo una reverencia—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hanayo se quedó un segundo viendo a la chica, parecía cautivada por verla actuar tan amable con ella.

—M-Mi Pokemón…

—Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? No pude es… —La chica pelirroja levanto la mirada encontrándose con Hanayo completamente empapada; los ojos purpuras de Maki denotaron sorpresa al verla—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? Estas completamente empapada.

—Ah… —Se apresuró a decir Hanayo con una voz que iba en incremento—. E-Esto no es nada —La voz de Hanayo temblaba mientras llevaba su mano a la bolsa de su falda en la que estaba la pokeball de _Lilligant_ —. Yo no soy nada importante, lo que pasa es que mi Pokemón…

—Deberías de cambiarte rápido antes de que pesques un resfriado. Tenemos ropa seca en la parte de arriba, puedes tomar prestado lo que sea.

—E… Eso no será necesario… —Hanayo apretó con fuerza la pokeball de _Lilligant_ y la puso frente a la joven enfermera—. Lo único que quiero es que restauren la salud de mi Pokemón. Un _Carvanha_ la ataco en el lago y parece ser que está un poco herida.

Maki vio a Hanayo con una mirada interrogante, sin entender muy bien el porqué del nerviosismo de la chica frente a ella. Pero aun así no quiso ser descortés con ella ya que parecía ya muy nerviosa como para que ella la empezara a intimidar con múltiples preguntas que podrían incomodar a la chica.

—De acuerdo, yo me llevare a tu Pokemón —Dijo Maki tomando la pokeball de las manos de Hanayo—. Pero aun así le diré a alguien que te acompañe para que te cambies de ropa —Maki desvió la mirada—. No creas que lo hago por ti ni nada, realmente no me importa, pero estas mojando el suelo y yo tendré que hacerme cargo de limpiar todo después…

Hanayo miro hacia el suelo viendo el charco de agua que había dejado bajo sus pies, y viendo como un intimidante y molesto _Litten_ —el cual no había notado que estaba ahí hasta que sintió su fría mirada parecida a la de su dueña— la miraba desde abajo; esquivando las gotas de agua que escurrían del vestido verde de la chica.

—¡L-Lo lamento! —Los ojos de Hanayo se cristalizaron y amenazaron con romper en llanto en cualquier momento—. Y-yo lo limpiare todo… Lo siento mucho… —Hanayo miro suplicante a Maki. La joven enfermera se sintió mal al ver la reacción de la chica. Al final término haciendo lo que no quería, empeorando así un poco la situación.

—No tienes que hacer eso, no tienes, en serio… —Dijo Maki nerviosa—. No te preocupes… —Maki vio hacia todos lados, como si buscara la manera de escapar de aquella situación, y de pronto la encontró—. ¡Tú, enana, ven aquí! —Grito abruptamente, a lo que una chica pelinegra vestida de enfermera con un _Kirlia_ a su lado voltearon a ver a Maki con desconcierto.

La chica pelinegra parecía incrédula al principio, pero, al ver a Maki, su rostro se tornó rojo por la molestia que sentía la ser insultada tan repentinamente.

—¡¿A quién le dices enana, tú, niña mimada?! —Nico se acercó junto con _Kirlia_ hacia las dos chicas. A pesar de sus gritos, Maki no le hizo mucho caso ya que veía como Hanayo miraba con miedo a Nico.

—Olvida eso. Necesito que lleves a esta chica arriba para que se cambie de ropa.

—Tú no me das órdenes, ¿quién te crees? —Pero Nico pareció que le hablaba al aire ya que Maki la ignoro por completo mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador del Centro Pokemón—. Esa niña… —Dijo Nico entre dientes mientras se volvía hacia Hanayo—. Bien, te llevare a que te cambies.

—N… No es necesario, puedo esperar afuera…

—Está bien, esperaras afuera después de que te cambies —Nico parecía muy molesta al no poder desquitarse como era debido con Maki; así que descargo su enojo con Hanayo. Nico tomo el brazo de Hanayo con brusquedad y la comenzó a arrastrar.

—E… Espera, señorita…

—Nico. —Respondió ella desinteresada, solo concentrada en su labor de llevar a rastras a Hanayo.

—Nico-san… —Pero Nico no le hacía caso, y ahora era peor ya que su _Kirlia_ empujaba por detrás a Hanayo, haciendo así que acelerara el paso—. Espera, no es nece… -

—No me importa. ¿Puedes callarte ya? Eres irritante.

—Espera, pero… —Hanayo libero un tenue gritito—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

—No seas exagerada, ni que te fuera a hacer otra cosa… —Nico volteo a ver a Hanayo—. Aunque estoy tan molesta que quizás lo considere… —Nico rio con malicia mientras subía a la fuerza a Hanayo por las escaleras

.

Aún muy decepcionada como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en _Lilligant_ , Hanayo se vestía desganada en una pequeña habitación del Centro Pokemón. Su mente estaba inmersa en lo frustrada que se sentía como entrenadora al no haber podido actuar como es debido cuando su compañera Pokemón fue lastimada. Sin ganas realmente de cambiarse el vestido mojado, lentamente se desvistió y se puso un vestido nuevo que le había prestado Nico.

Suaves suspiros salían de su boca, inundando con su sonido aquella silenciosa habitación, pero inesperadamente algo hizo que ese silencio se rompiera, y fue con un sonido parecido al de un trueno. Instintivamente, Hanayo miro por la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación por la cual se podía ver el campo de batalla del Centro Pokemón y el inicio del bosque cercano. Hanayo miro al cielo, pensado que aquel sonido de trueno había sido un presagio para una tormenta que se aproximaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que el cielo estaba igual de despejado como hace un rato.

Desconcertada desvió la mirada hacia el campo de batalla, donde alcanzo a ver algo que le llamo la atención: en medio del campo de batalla había una chica. Al principio no le presto mucha atención, aunque después de un rato le pareció un poco sospechosa ya que la chica miraba hacia todos lados, como si pretendiera esconder algo. La chica que estaba en el campo de batalla volteo hacia arriba, encontrándose con que Hanayo la miraba desde la ventana; ambas entrelazaron sus miradas. De la boca de Hanayo salió un suave suspiro, y después miro impresionada a la chica que desde abajo la miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hanayo parecía cautivada por la mirada amable de la chica, incluso le pareció muy infantil y energética. Los ojos de la chica de abajo parecían brillar de color verde claro con los rayos blanquecinos del sol de Alola, al igual que lo hacia su cabello el cual era de un color parecido al del cuerpo de un _Charmander_. La mirada de las dos chicas permaneció así unos segundos. Hanayo no pensaba que realmente aquella chica la estuviera viendo a ella, pero confirmo lo equivocada que estaba al ver como la chica del campo de batalla le esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

Hanayo estaba tan embelesada que no se percató hasta muy tarde que la chica cargaba en brazos a un pequeño Pokemón parecido a un felino. Este Pokemón parecía más perceptivo y animado que su dueña ya que, al igual que la chica de cabello naranja, veía a Hanayo con ánimo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El Pokemón tenía la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje color negro y la otra mitad brillaba de un hermoso color dorado. Los ojos del Pokemón eran grandes y de un vivo color naranja; al igual que el color de las estrellas de cuatro puntas que se alcanzaban a ver en sus grandes y circulares orejas y en la punta de su alargada cola. El Pokemón se quedó viendo fijamente a Hanayo y, cuando menos se lo espero, Hanayo pudo ver como el cuerpo de este Pokemón se cubría con chispas eléctricas de color azul claro.

Desconcertada al ver a aquel extraño _Shinx_ de diferente color y a su dueña la cual parecía realmente extraña en ese momento, Hanayo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo que ella no solía hacer, y es que, al ver a aquella chica, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo tras ella, y no sabía si era al ver a ese _Shinx_ de color diferente o era por la dueña que lo cargaba.

Hanayo miro una última vez a la chica y vio que se perdía entre los arboles del bosque, y entonces ahí lo decidió. Sin dudarlo más comenzó a correr. Atravesó la puerta de la pequeña habitación y la abrió con fuerza, encontrándose frente a frente con los rostros desconcertados de Nico y de Maki.

—¿Que fue…? —Dijo Maki. Hanayo miro a los ojos a las dos chicas y sin hacerles caso comenzó a caminar con rapidez—. ¡Espera! Tu Pokemón ya se encuentra…

Hanayo, sin decir nada, volteo a ver a las dos chicas con el rostro completamente cambiado; parecía que mostraba una determinación impresiónante, lo cual desconcertó a las dos chicas. Hanayo regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo su pokeball de manos de Maki, esta quedo paralizada al ver la actitud con la que se comportaba esa chica. Hanayo hizo una reverencia y continúo rápidamente su camino.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Dijo Maki en un susurro, sin desviar la mirada del lugar por el cual había desaparecido Hanayo.

—No lo sé… —Fue lo único que consiguió decir Nico antes de que el sonido de los últimos pasos de Hanayo desaparecieran del lugar.

La chica castaña camino más rápido hacia la salida del Centro Pokemón y después atravesó el campo de batalla. Nerviosa miro hacia todos lados, viendo si podría ver de nuevo a aquella cabellera de color único. La chica entro al bosque, por el mismo lugar en que vio a la chica pelinaranja la última vez, y, deduciendo por mera intuición el camino que posiblemente habría tomado, Hanayo se adentró al bosque.

No paso mucho tiempo caminando cuando Hanayo escucho un fuerte ruido, era igual al que había escuchado antes; era el sonido de un trueno. La chica siguió caminando por un sendero que había en el bosque y se metió entre los árboles; buscando llegar hacia el origen del sonido. Entonces pudo ver cómo, en un claro en el que los rayos del sol entraban e iluminaban con claridad, en medio de aquel lugar estaba la chica que tanto buscaba.

—Muéstrame otra vez nya —Hanayo quedo paralizada al escuchar la forma tan particular de hablar de esa chica; era como si tratara de imitar a un _Meowth_ parlante. Instintivamente, al escuchar la voz de la chica, Hanayo dio un respingo nervioso y se puso de cuclillas, haciendo que un arbusto que estaba frente a ella le sirviera de escondite para que la chica que estaba en el claro no la descubriera.

—Vamos, _Shinx_ , ahora hagámoslo desde el principio —La voz de aquella chica le pareció muy animada a Hanayo, algo que por alguna extraña razón cautivaba a la chica y la hacía sentir extrañamente familiarizada—. ¡Usa _Danza lluvia_ nya! —Grito la chica, y de pronto, desde debajo de ella, apareció aquel extraño _Shinx_ de diferente color.

Las orejas del Pokemón eléctrico se movieron y sus ojos color ámbar se iluminaron de azul. Repentinamente, una nube negra se comenzó a formar en ese lugar; una pequeña nube que trajo consigo un torrente de lluvia que se precipitaba desde ella.

—Rápido _Shinx,_ ¡usa _Trueno_!

Sin esperarlo un segundo el cuerpo de _Shinx_ se ilumino por chispas de electricidad de color azul. Con un ágil salto y engullido en electricidad, _Shinx_ salto hacia el mismo lugar en el cual se acumulaba la pequeña nube negra artificial, haciendo así que su cuerpo y la nube se fusionaran al mismo tiempo, creando un trueno que salió de la nube con una impresionante fuerza.

—Solo un poco más, sé que podemos llegar hasta el final esta vez, _Shinx_ … —Dijo la chica entusiasmada, haciendo que a Hanayo le latiera el corazón repentinamente; como si esperara impaciente lo que pasaría a continuación

El Pokemón de la chica, a pesar de la orden, no había aparecido por ningún lado; parecía aun perdido entre la densa nube negra del cielo.

—¡Ahora usa _Voltio cruel_! –Entonces la nube negra fue cortada, como si pasaran un cuchillo por ella, y ahí apareció de nuevo _Shinx_ , engullido en electricidad la cual difuminaba su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer como si se fusionará con la misma electricidad—. ¡Al trueno nya! —Grito con fuerza la chica del claro, haciendo que el pequeño Pokemón bajara en picada hacia el suelo engullido de electricidad y chocara al mismo tiempo con un trueno que estaba próximo a caer a la tierra.

Hanayo miro aquel espectáculo con desconcierto. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquella chica estaba haciendo, pero al ver como el Pokemón eléctrico bajaba peligrosamente hacia la tierra una vez más, no pudo evitar pensar que eso era peligroso e imprudente.

—¡Cuidado! —Grito Hanayo con una voz estruendosa, pero su grito, a pesar de que fue fuerte, fue opacado por el sonido del trueno y de _Shinx_ al colisionar al mismo tiempo. Aun así Hanayo no hizo el intento de volver a hablar ya que miraba maravillada a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

En el momento que el trueno golpeo a _Shinx_ , múltiples luces y chispas volaron por el lugar, creando un hermoso espectáculo el cual parecía engullir todo el lugar con pequeñas chispas mágicas; era como si estrellas cayeran del cielo y tomaran posesión de la tierra.

Hanayo estaba sin habla viendo lo hermoso que se veía eso, viendo como la electricidad, amarilla y azul, contrastaba con la blanca piel de la chica que estaba frente a ella, la cual parecía estar muy feliz por el resultado de lo que había pretendido hacer.

—Un poco más _Shinx_ … —El Pokemón había aparecido ileso pero muy cansado entre los brillos de electricidad—. Ahora, para finalizar, usa _Colmillo rayo._

Hanayo se quedó expectante y de nuevo se ocultó detrás del arbusto para terminar de ver aquella muestra de coordinación de la chica pelinaranja.

El _Shinx_ de aquella chica rugió con un chillido muy agudo y, en ese momento, de su boca y sus colmillos comenzaron a aparecer chispas amarillas. La electricidad que cubría el claro comenzó a moverse por todos lados, creado un remolino de luz el cual era atraído hacia _Shinx_ aun con los colmillos encendidos en electricidad; parecía atraer las luces como si fuera un imán. Por ultimo _Shinx_ cerró la boca con un gran mordisco haciendo que la electricidad que lo rodeaba cubriera su cuerpo haciendo brillar su pelaje dorado.

Aquel espectáculo de luces termino cuando la última chispa cayó al suelo y desapareció. Hanayo vio hasta el final, hasta que el último atisbo de luz desapareció en la tierra. El resonar de los pasos de la chica hizo que Hanayo saliera de aquel trance concentrándose de nuevo en ella; viendo cómo se acercaba a _Shinx_ y lo abrazaba con emoción y euforia.

—¡Eres increíble, sabía que lo conseguirás nya! —Dijo la chica con ánimo; abrazando a su cansado Pokemón con ímpetu. El _Shinx_ de la chica parecía igual de feliz ya que le restregaba la cara en el rostro, mostrándole así su alegría ante sus halagos.

La chica de pronto comenzó a reír y después se dejó caer a la tierra debajo de ella, con su Pokemón a su lado. Parecía que _Shinx_ no podía ni siquiera sostenerse en pie de lo cansado que se veía, así que se dejó caer debilitado a lado de su entrenadora.

Hanayo se quería acercar a aquella chica. Quería hablar con ella, aunque no supiera de que, quería hacerle saber que había visto aquel espectáculo secreto y que le parecía una muestra increíble de coordinación con su Pokemón. Quería confirma por qué estaba tan encantada viendo a aquella chica a lo lejos. Quería saber porque le llamo tanto la atención a primera vista, y quería volver a ver esos ojos verdes que resplandecían con la electricidad de _Shinx_.

Hanayo se proponía a salir de su escondite, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que escucho como las ramas del bosque se quebraban a un costado de ella repentinamente, y no fue por coincidencia o por el viento del bosque que pasaba entre las copas de los árboles, sino que había alguien observándola fijamente e intercambiaba miradas entre ella y la chica del claro.

Hanayo comenzó a temblar cuando vio a la persona que estaba a su lado y pretendía acercarse al claro. Aquella persona no le dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar y, con una voz femenina, suave y educada, dijo:

—Es increíble lo que has hecho… —Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica de cabello naranja.

La chica se levantó velozmente, como impulsada por un resorte, y miro a la chica misteriosa a los ojos, o al menos eso intento ya que aquella chica llevaba una gorra que le cubría parte del rostro además que su cabello, el cual era indescifrable saber de qué color era, estaba oculto por dentro de la gorra.

La chica del claro miro a la chica desconocida con confusión, pero aquel desconcierto le duro poco ya que la chica comenzó a temblar de pánico.

—M…Me viste… —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y parecía haber sido más para ella que para la persona que estaba delante; viéndola detenidamente y sin inmutarse por su repentino cambio de carácter.

—Parece que eres talentosa… —Dijo la chica misteriosa—. Así es, vi todo —La chica miro hacia abajo donde el _Shinx_ de la pelinaranja se escondía asustado detrás de la pierna de su entrenadora—. Pero ¿no crees que fuiste muy brusca con todo lo que hiciste? Pudiste haber lastimando a _Shinx_.

—T… Tu…—La chica miro a su Pokemón— crees.

—Y que si lo creo, combinar ambos ataques eléctricos así, tan bruscamente, pudieron haberle dado una descarga a tu Pokemón, y pudieron haberlo dejado paralizado… —La sonrisa de la chica cambio de una desinteresada a una amplia e indescifrable—, y no solo eso, si tú sabes a lo que me refiero —La chica señalo a Shinx, haciéndole ver tanto a Hanayo, la cual seguía escondida, como a la chica pelinaranja, como el Pokemón eléctrico no había dejado de respirar con dificultad.

La entrenadora de _Shinx_ movió sus labios intentando hacer que las palabras que tenía en su garganta pudieran salir, pero sentía un nudo tan grueso en ella que solo pudo dejar salir de su boca ligeros gemidos.

—Tú no sirves para esto. Solo eres una aficionada que no sabe cómo criar bien a su Pokemón —Sentencio la chica misteriosa; llevándose toda la atención de la pelinaranja—. ¿Te llamas?

—R… Rin… —Musito nerviosa la chica.

—Pues bien, Rin, como dije, eres una imprudente por haberle hecho eso a tu Pokemón...

La chica llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ella saco una pokeball. Sin dudarlo, lanzo la pokeball y, entre la luz azul brillante, apareció un _Azumarill_ el cual cayó entre las dos chicas con una sonrisa parecida al de su dueña: era una sonrisa que mostraba sofisticación con tan solo verla. Cuando _Azumarill_ se percató de la presencia de Rin, el Pokemón de tipo agua el cual parecía un conejo con grandes orejas y con un cuerpo rechoncho hizo una reverencia hacia la chica.

—¿Te parecería bien tener una batalla conmigo? Después de todo quiero que sientas lo que sufrió _Shinx_ al ordenarle cosas tan egoístas como tú lo hiciste. Vamos, no creo que te moleste, después de todo ya le hiciste mucho daño.

—N… No…—Dijo Rin temblando y alejándose del _Azumarill_ de la chica. A pesar de que la mirada del Pokemón de agua era pacifica, le ponía los pelos de punta a Rin—. Lo siento, sé que hice mal pero…

—¿Pero? —La voz de la chica misteriosa parecía sombría. Y realmente así lo pensó Rin al ver como la sonrisa en sus rostro se mal dibujaba a una completamente diferente. El corazón de Rin latía con fuerza con tan solo ver aquel gesto en el rostro de la chica—. No soy yo la que tiene que recibir disculpas, sino… —La chica intercambio su mirada con _Shinx_. Estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse, solo temblaba bajo los pies de su entrenadora. Pero entonces, sin esperárselo realmente, la voz estridente de la chica ordeno con ímpetu el primer ataque a su Pokemón—: ¡ _Azumarill,_ _Hidrobomba_! —El _Azumarill_ de la chica salto hacia atrás y de su boca creo un chorro de agua brillante de un hermoso color azul el cual parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para doblar el tronco de un árbol por la mitad

El ataque se aproximó hacia Rin y _Shinx_. En ese momento Hanayo no podía seguir viendo como aquella chica misteriosa le hacía eso a Rin. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el ataque no solo golpeara a _Shinx,_ sino que también tenía que proteger a Rin.

Velozmente Hanayo salió de su escondite y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, lazo su pokeball frente a Rin haciendo que _Lilligant_ apareciera entre la luz azulada de la pokeball que la liberaba.

Hanayo corrió hacia el claro y rápidamente ordeno:

—¡ _Lilly Energibola_! —El _Lilligant_ de Hanayo creo velozmente una pequeña bola de color verde frente a ella la cual golpeo la _Hidrobomba_ de _Azumarill_ , pero el ataque de tipo planta era muy débil como para contraatacar al Pokemón de la chica misteriosa, solo sirvió para que la _Hidrobomba_ no golpeara ni a Rin ni a _Shinx._

—Ya saliste de tu escondite, Hanayo… —Dijo la chica fingiendo sorpresa por la repentina aparición de Hanayo. Ella miro con un rostro diferente a la chica misteriosa; a pesar de que Hanayo no parecía enojarse con facilidad, en ese momento parecía muy molesta.

—¡De nuevo _Energibola_! —Ordeno Hanayo. Lilligant creo de nuevo la bola de energía con sus manos al mismo tiempo que un hilo rojo engullo su cuerpo cuando la _Energibola_ salió disparada hacia a _Azumarill._

La luz roja provenía de la pokeball que firmemente sostenía Hanayo, haciendo que _Lilligant_ regresara a ella al instante. Hanayo corrió hacia Rin y la tomo con fuerza de la mano. Entonces, en el mismo momento que Hanayo tomo la mano de Rin, la _Energibola_ de _Lilligant_ golpeo a _Azumarill_ creando una tenue pantalla de humo blanco que impedía la visibilidad de la chica misteriosa y de su Pokemón.

—¡Corre! —Grito desesperada Hanayo, tratando de llamar la atención de Rin. Pero la chica estaba tan asombrada que no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Al ver que Rin no se movía: Hanayo tomo a _Shinx_ en sus brazos y con una mano tomo del brazo a Rin comenzando a arrastrarla con insistencia hacia lo profundo del bosque; dejando atrás a la chica misteriosa y su Pokemón que las miraron irse con una sonrisa de resignación mezclada con satisfacción.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como pudieron notar, este es el primer capitulo de este TwoShot; pronto espero traer el siguiente capitulo. Aun nos queda una batalla; después de todo Pokemón es de lo que se trata: batallas para todos, y esta historia no sera la excepción, solo me pregunto: ¿Quien sera la chica misteriosa? jaja creo que es obvio.

Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber su opinión en las Reviews las cual adoro leer. Díganme si les gusto todo el Performance creado por Hanayo y Rin, y díganme de igual forma si les gustaron los Pokemón que les puse a cada una.

Si quieren saber cuando actualizo, siganme en Facebook si les gusto tambien al historia: **Biso47 Fiction.**

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus hermosas Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Buen Día. Les quiero compartir el segundo capitulo de esta historia Crossover de Pokemón y Love Live protagonizada por Hanayo y Rin

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Nuestra promesa.**

 **Capítulo II**

Después de correr más adentro de aquel profundo bosque, las dos chicas se detuvieron cuando vieron que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del Centro Pokemón e incluso de Ciudad Hauoli. Hanayo miraba hacia todas direcciones cerciorándose de que solo estaban ellas dos sola. Por fin soltó a Rin de la mano y se dejó caer agotada al suelo.

Hanayo no dijo nada en un buen rato en el cual aprovecho para recuperar el aliento después de haber escapado de esa forma tan precipitada. Realmente las palabras no hicieron falta ya que, en principio, Hanayo no tenía nada que decir y esperaba que la chica a su lado tampoco lo hiciera ya que aún parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Hanayo permaneció un rato más de rodillas, pero esta vez miro en dirección al cielo, hacia las copas de los arboles encima suyo; entonces su mirada se abrió con asombro. La chica se esforzó por levantarse y, al momento que puso los pies en la tierra, lanzo su pokeball haciendo aparecer a _Lilligant_ frente a ella.

— _Lilly_ … —La Pokemón desvió la mirada de Hanayo en señal de molestia—. Sé que fue muy repentino haber salido huyendo pero… — _Lilligant_ le dio la espalada pretendiendo que no escuchaba a su entrenadora—. Por favor, _Lilly_ , no te enfades, necesito tu ayuda… — _Lilligant_ no se movió de donde estaba, pero volteo la cabeza; como si con ese gesto le diera a entender a Hanayo, discretamente, que escuchaba y pretendía ayudarla—. ¿Me ayudaras? —Dijo Hanayo con timidez, a lo que _Lilligant_ asistió con pesar y con un chillido resignado—. De acuerdo. Vez la copa de ese árbol —Hanayo señalo un árbol alto y frondoso frente a ella—, creo que puedo ver algunas bayas… —Sin siquiera terminar de escuchar a Hanayo, _Lilligant_ creo una _Energibola_ que golpeo el tronco del árbol y al instante cayeron un par de bayas de color azul—. G-Gracias… — _Lilligant_ volvió su mirada resignada y no miro a Hanayo. Hanayo se acercó a las bayas que estaba en el suelo y trato de tomarlas, pero _Lilligant_ se le adelanto tomando una.

Pensando en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con _Lilligant_ , Hanayo prefiero quedarse callada sin decirle nada a su compañera; solo tomo la baya sobrante y miro a su Pokemón con tristeza.

Hanayo camino hacia la chica que veía atenta todo lo que pasaba. La mirada de Rin estaba normal, y parecía menos consternada que antes; aunque aún veía con desconfianza a Hanayo la cual se acercaba con la baya en sus manos y con timidez hacia ella.

—P-Puedes darle esto a tu _Shinx_ —Hanayo miro al Pokemón de Rin; parecía aún muy agitado y no se levantaba del suelo—, le ayudara a sentirse mejor —Hanayo puso la baya frente a Rin; ella la tomo un poco indecisa y precavida con sus acciones.

—¿P-Por qué…? —Dijo entonces Rin viendo fijamente la baya, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—B-Bueno, es solo que.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí cuando llego esa chica?

—Eso es porque… —Hanayo oculto la mirada. Pero, cuando menos se lo espero, escucho pasos acercarse hacia ella y vio como Rin estaba más cerca. La chica levanto la mirada y se encontró muy cerca de la mirada animada de la joven de cabello naranja. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin, acto que hizo que el corazón de Hanayo latiera con fuerza, y no sabía decir si era por los nervios que sentía al tener a aquella chica tan cerca o por otra cosa.

—Gracias nya —Dijo Rin con una voz tranquila, aunque su último gesto parecía muy animado—. Eres muy amable —Rin se agacho y se puso de cuclillas; acaricio a _Shinx_ en la cabeza y le dio la baya. El Pokemón mordisqueo la baya y al instante se notó que la baya le ayudaba a hacer que su energía se recuperara—. ¿Es una Baya Aranja? ¿Cómo sabias que habría una en ese árbol?

—Bueno yo…

—Es impresionante nya. Fue impresiónate como tu _Lilligant_ creo aquella _Energibola_ , parecía muy poderosa nya —Rin se levantó quedando a la misma altura que Hanayo. La chica castaña se estrujaba las manos con desesperación, esperando el momento oportuno para hablar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo dada la insistencia en que Rin la acosaba con múltiples preguntas—. Además de eso, ¿me viste, no es así?

Hanayo miro impresionada a Rin, ella desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo; su mirada se llenó de pena, parecía incluso que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, algo que hizo a Hanayo sentirse de la mima forma, era aún sentimiento distante el que mostraba la chica frente a ella.

—¿Eres coordinadora? —Dijo Hanayo sin quererlo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo—. Eso me pareció cuando te vi —Rin miro incrédula a Hanayo, pero después volvió a ponerse de cuclillas, como si tratara de evitar contestar aquella pregunta. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hanayo ya que, sin quererlo realmente, ella también se puso de cuclillas; buscando la mirada y la respuesta de Rin a como dé lugar.

—N… No es como si yo…

—Te vi, vi como hacías que _Shinx_ coordinara a la perfección sus ataques —Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Hanayo—. Fue increíble, mágico, indescriptible, pude sentir como mi corazón latía con fuerza solo con verlo —la voz de Hanayo parecía más entusiasmada que antes, incluso mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, tanto que en ese momento se sintió menos presionada y preocupada por lo que había pasado antes.

—Yo no… —Pero la sonrisa triste de los labios de Rin no desaparecía y se negaba rotundamente a ver a los ojos a Hanayo—, yo no podría nunca ser así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que… —Rin levanto la mirada, pero seguía sin ver a Hanayo, sin embargo vio a su _Lilligant_ la cual se acercaba un poco intrigada por la conversación entre su entrenadora y Rin—. Solo veme…

—¿Que tienes? —Pregunto Hanayo sin entender.

—Yo nunca podría ser una coordinadora, simplemente no sirvo para eso —Rin dejo salir una risita nerviosa—. Solo estaba jugando un poco con _Shinx_ , eso era todo, yo no pretendía… —Rin se quedó un rato viendo a _Lilligant_ ; viendo como tímidamente se acercaba a su entrenadora sin que ella se diera cuenta—. Pero eso no es importante nya —Dijo cambiando su tono—. A diferencia mía, tú fuiste impresiónate con tan solo un ataque nya, además de que me ayudaste a escapar cuando esa chica pretendía atacarnos, y además ayudaste a _Shinx_ con una baya; me impresionas que sepas tantas cosas. ¿Acaso tu eres…?

Hanayo desvió la mirada y se impresionado al ver que _Lilligant_ estaba a un lado suyo, pretendiendo que no la veía y acercándose poco a poco

—Soy una criadora, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Es por eso que se todo de las bayas, pero aun así… —Hanayo sabía perfectamente que la chica frente a ella trataba de desviar la conversación, pero Hanayo quería saber más de ella; sentía la necesidad de conocerla—, pero aun así yo creo que tú eres más impresionante; yo no soy nada si me comparo contigo

—E-Eso no es cierto… —Dijo Rin poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa—. Tú sí que me sorprendiste.

—No es así. Además, no sé a qué te refieres cuando dices que no sirves para ser coordinadora, no te veo ningún problema. Además de que eres muy linda y… —Las mejillas de Hanayo se encendieron de carmesí al escuchar lo que decía, no pensó que eso pudiera salir de sus pensamientos—, n-no quise decir eso, es solo, bueno, no es que tampoco diga que no eres linda pero, no es como si yo…

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo creo que tú serías mejor coordinadora que yo…, además de que eres más linda que yo… —Un tenue rubor rosado apareció en las mejillas de Rin—. También tienes un Pokemón muy lindo, aunque parece que es un poco… —Hanayo miro a _Lilligant_ ; ella miraba desinteresada hacia otro lado, aunque parecía bastante atenta a la conversación.

— _Lilly_ es un poco difícil de tratar — _Lilligant_ dejo salir un grito molesto ante las insinuaciones de su entrenadora—. Pero, si no fuera por ella, yo no sería nada…

—¡No digas eso nya! Apuesto a que eres una criadora talentosa, mira… —Rin se acercó a _Lilly_. Aunque el Pokemón se rehusó a que ella la tocara, dejo que se acercara solo un poco—. Solo un verdadero criador puede conseguir tener un Pokemón tan lindo como ella.

—B-bueno, eso no es nada comparado con tu _Shinx_ … —El _Shinx_ de Rin, apenas escucho el alago de Hanayo, se levantó de su descanso y corrió a lado de Hanayo restregándole con afecto la cara en sus piernas—Nunca había visto un _Shinx_ así, tiene un color tan… —Los ojos de Hanayo se llenaron de brillo— impresionante y mágico.

—Parece que le caíste bien, es difícil que _Shinx_ se acerque a las demás personas —Rin soltó una Risita, y al verla, Hanayo soltó una parecida. La tensión que había entre ambas poco a poco desaparecía.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír con ánimo. Hanayo acaricio con afecto a _Shinx_ , el cual no podía estar más animado por eso. Mientras que Rin trataba de acercar su mano al problemático _Lilligant_ la cual le había dado la espalda y la veía de soslayo.

—Señorita… —Rin volvió a hablar, haciendo que la atención de Hanayo se centrara en ella.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre: H-Hanayo… —Se apresuró a decir ella.

—Hanayo-chan. ¿Por qué me ayudaste antes? —La risa de Rin se había detenido y una sonrisa con un sentimiento incierto apareció en su rostro—. Aquella chica que apareció de repente también dijo tu nombre, ¿acaso tú la conoces?

Hanayo no respondió a la pregunta. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados y sus labios temblaron, como si buscara la forma de huir de aquella pregunta que le había hecho Rin. Hanayo ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultarlo ya que parecía muy nerviosa y preocupada.

—L-lo siento, ¿acaso dije algo que no debía? —Hanayo negó lentamente con la cabeza, y entonces volvió a mirar a Rin fijamente; con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro.

—No es eso, es solo que… —Hanayo pensó un segundo en si estaría bien decirle quien era aquella chica misteriosa. Al final decidió contarle a Rin. No pasaba nada si no hablaba demasiado—. Sí, conocía a esa chica… —Hanayo tembló de pronto, como si se percatara de algo importante antes de seguir hablando—. Siento mucho lo que ella te hizo —Dijo con voz nerviosa—. Perdónala, ella no suele ser así, pero cuando vio lo que hiciste… —La mirada de Hanayo ya no podía permanecer más tiempo viendo a Rin; simplemente agacho a cabeza y miro hacia el suelo—. Ella tenía un poco de razón, a pesar de que tu presentación fue muy hermosa, fue demasiado peligroso para tu _Shinx_ … —La mirada de Rin se abrió con sorpresa, como si no se esperara que Hanayo dijera eso de nuevo. _Shinx_ miro a su entrenadora con preocupación.

—L-Lo siento… —Hanayo negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, al final todo salió bien —Hanayo soltó un suspiro—. Aquella chica suele ser así cuando ve que un Pokemón sale lastimado por culpa de un entrenador. No la culpes, después de todo ella es una profesional.

—¿Profesional? —Hanayo esbozo una sonrisa, esperándose precisamente esa reacción y pregunta de Rin.

—Así es, ella sabe mucho de la coordinación Pokemón ya que ella es maestra de una escuela en la isla Ula-Ula —Rin miro con incredulidad a Hanayo, pero, al contrario de que Hanayo mostrara condescendencia y felicidad al ver la sorpresa en Rin, ella sonrió con tristeza—. Ella era mi maestra, es por eso que me conocía —Dijo en un suave susurro.

—M-Maestra… —La sorpresa de Rin no tenía precedentes—. ¿Entonces tú también eres coordinadora nya? —La voz de Rin mostraba completo desconcierto.

—B-Bueno yo… —Hanayo volteo a ver a _Lilligant_ ; la Pokemón la miro con indignación— Soy pésima tratando a _Lilly_. Es por eso que, al no estar a la altura y a las expectativas de esa chica, decidí no seguir estudiando en su escuela… —La triste sonrisa de Hanayo parecía desbordar todo su sentimiento—. Es por eso que hui cuando no soporte más su entrenamiento.

—¿Así que… escapaste? —Con el solo hecho de ver a Hanayo a los ojos, Rin pudo comprender un poco el cómo se sentía; contagiándosele así su estado de ánimo. La chica comenzó a sentir como su corazón se oprimía al ver la triste mueca de Hanayo.

— _Lilly_ y yo siempre hemos soñado con ser coordinadoras… —Continúo Hanayo con una voz soñadora—. Somos amigas desde que ella era una pequeña _Petilil_. Pero, desde que la hice evolucionar, ella no deja de comportarse de esa manera tan… fría… Creo que piensa que soy una inútil… —El cuerpo de _Lilligant_ dio un respingo. La Pokemón de planta dio un paso hacia Hanayo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el suave susurro que salió de los labios de su entrenadora—: al igual que yo…

Rin vio detenidamente a Hanayo, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había escuchado sus últimas palabras. Rin sintió un vuelco en el corazón, algo que la hizo sentirse terrible por la chica que estaba a su lado. Rin acerco su mano a Hanayo pero se detuvo cuando vio que pretendía volver a hablar.

—Esa chica, como ya dije, era mi maestra. Es una chica con carácter firme y una increíble criadora y entrenadora; simplemente no pudimos estar a su altura. Al ver lo duro que eran sus entrenamientos, decidimos emprender nuestro camino por nuestra propia cuenta… —Hanayo miro hacia el cielo, el cual ya se pigmentaba de un pálido color anaranjado con motas purpuras—. Mi sueño es ir a la región de Hoenn y presentarme en los concursos con _Lilly_. Algún día seremos las mejores del mundo, y haremos sonreír a todas las personas que vean nuestras presentaciones, haciendo que sientan lo impresionante que es creer en un sueño…

Una sonrisa triste abarco el rostro de Hanayo y los ojos de la joven chica se cristalizaron, dejando que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Entonces, en ese momento, Rin sintió que su pecho se contraía y su corazón latía con fuerza, golpeando con insistencia dentro de su cuerpo.

Rin esta vez sí acerco su mano a Hanayo, tocando tímidamente y con suavidad las mejillas de la joven entrenadora y limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. Pero al verla, al ver como Hanayo miraba hacia el cielo, al escuchar el sueño que tenía y compartía con ella, algo dentro de su cabeza la hizo sentir extrañamente alegre y entusiasmada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza conforme la mirada sorprendida de Hanayo se encontraba con la de ella, y entonces, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin.

—Pues parece que tenemos un sueño similar… —Dijo con toda normalidad, con una voz que expresaba cientos de sentimientos—. Parece que ambas queremos hacer sonreír a la gente con nuestras presentaciones —La sonrisa de Rin se hizo más grande—; yo también lo quiero nya —Dijo Rin alegremente—. Me gustaría ser como tú e ir por mi cuenta sin importarme lo que las demás personas piensen de mí, y para eso yo también me convertiré en la mejor coordinadora y en la mejor entrenadora; solo para poder tener confianza en mí misma —Los dedos de Rin bajaron más por el rostro de Hanayo, tocando suavemente las comisuras de los labios de la chica—. ¡Para mantener tu sonrisa y la de todo el mundo Nya! —Grito Rin tan entusiasmada que en ese momento toda tristeza en Hanayo desapareció, y lo expreso perfectamente con una enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaron, las dos chicas sintieron como sus Pokemón se acercaban a cada una de ellas. _Lilligant_ aún se mostraba tímida cuando abrazo de la nada a Hanayo. Y _Shinx_ se mostró más alegre cuando se acercó a las rodillas de Rin y restregó su rostro en ellas; soltando grititos alegres en todo momento.

Hanayo se enjuago el resto de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y volteo a ver a _Lilligant_ con una hermosa sonrisa la cual hizo que su Pokemón desviara nerviosa su mirada de la de ella.

—¿Crees que podamos cumplir nuestro sueño, _Lilly_? — _Lilligant_ le dio la espalda a su entrenadora, pero no para ignorarla, sino para esconder su vergüenza. Hanayo soltó una risita al ver a su Pokemón comportarse de esa forma—. Gracias… —Los ojos de _Lilligant_ mostraban felicidad, y en el momento que Hanayo dijo su última palabra, ella se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su entrenadora, mostrándole solo con ese gesto la forma en la que la apoyaba.

—¿Y entones… —Rin tomo a _Shinx_ en brazos— que te parece, Kayochin —La mirada de Hanayo se llenó de asombro y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente—, si las dos vamos de viaje juntas? Primero desafiaremos a todos los capitanes de las islas en el recorrido insular, después combatiremos contra la campeona de Alola —Rin soltó una risita—; aunque ella es muy fuerte nya. Después iremos a la región de Hoenn, donde iniciaremos nuestro viaje para convertirnos en coordinadoras —Rin miro con entusiasmo a Hanayo la cual la veía maravillada y completamente absorta los ojos decididos de la chica—. Será una promesa —Rin puso su dedo meñique frente a los ojos de Hanayo—. Prometámoslo. Ambas seremos las mejores coordinadoras del mundo, sin importar lo que digan las demás personas, sin importar que tengamos momentos difíciles, sin importa nada más…

Hanayo miro dudosa el dedo meñique de Rin frente a ella, pero después de un tiempo entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Rin; cerrando así la promesa que expresaban en ese momento. Pero eso no terminaría así de simple, sino que el _Shinx_ de Rin se acercó a ambas chicas y puso su pata encima de las manos de las dos chicas, al igual que lo hizo _Lilligant_ con su pequeña mano en forma de hoja; desviando aun así la mirada de las dos chicas.

—Es una promesa entonces… —Dijo Hanayo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos y soltaba una suave risita.

—Estaremos juntas las cuatro por siempre, hasta realizar nuestro sueño… —Rin miro a Hanayo con unos ojos ensoñadores—, y también después de eso.

Hanayo comenzó a enjuagarse las lágrimas mientras que Rin se acerca más a ella. Como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, Rin se acercaba al cuerpo de Hanayo y la abrazaba con insistencia, al igual que _Shinx_ se acercaba a _Lilligant_ , tratando de buscar una muestra de afecto; _Lilly_ , sin quererlo realmente, solo consiguió acariciarle la cabeza a _Shinx,_ aunque sus mejillas tenían un tenue rubor rosado.

Pero ese momento en el cual las dos cerraban una parte importante de su vida, fue perturbado por el ruido de ramas romperse detrás de ella y una silueta que hizo sombra hasta donde ellas dos estaban.

—Pues si de verdad quieren cumplir esa promesa —De entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque apareció de nuevo aquella chica misteriosa, haciendo que ambas chicas dejaran de celebrar para centrarse de nuevo en la chica que frente a ellas las veía con un rubor carmesí en todo su rostro—. S-Si ustedes entonces quieren…

—¿Qué le pasa nya?

—Ah, ella es así —Dijo Hanayo quitándole importancia al asunto—. Te dije que no era mala, solo tiene un fuerte espíritu de justicia. Aunque cuando ve cosas como esta… —Hanayo desvió la mirada hacia abajo haciendo que Rin viera que ambas estaban sujetadas de la mano—, ella suele actuar de esa manera… Le parece muy ver…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Hanayo! —Grito la chica con el rostro aún muy rojo, tanto que era difícil diferenciar si era por enojo o por vergüenza—. Como iba diciendo, si ustedes quieren ir a emprender un viaje por su cuenta, entonces tendrán que demostrar que son capaces para hacerlo —La chica esbozo una sonrisa y el rubor de su rostro desapareció lentamente, dejando ahora solo el atisbo rosado en sus mejillas de lo que antes fuera vergüenza extrema.

—¿Y como lo hacemos? —Dijo Rin mostrando incredulidad—. Tú eres una maestra. No tenemos oportunidad contra ti nya.

—Si ya se están dando por vencidas desde el principio, es mejor que reconsideren todo lo que dijeron antes. No quiero volver a escuchar la forma tan descarada en la que dicen mentiras tan fácilmente.

—¡No decimos mentiras! —Grito ofendida Rin—. Podemos superar todas las pruebas que tengamos frente a nosotras.

—Pues entonces demuéstrenlo… —Rin dio un paso hacia el frente, parecía bastante molesta con la chica que estaba frente a ella, pero repentinamente fue detenida por Hanayo la cual no miraba a Rin a los ojos, si no que miraba fijamente a la chica misteriosa—. Tendrán una batalla conmigo, y si logran vencerme, tendrán mi aprobación para que puedan comenzar con su viaje en Alola y en Hoenn —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro—. Yo decidiré quien de las dos será la que luche contra mí —La chica movió su cabeza viendo detenidamente a las dos chicas; ninguna decían nada, pero esperaban pacientes a que la chica dijera algo mas—. Hanayo… —Sentencio por fin la chica. En ese momento el cuerpo de Hanayo temblo por lo repentino que había sido el haber escuchado su nombre-—, luchare contra ti —La chica no dudo en tomar su pokeball y enviar a su Pokemón.

—P-pero yo…

—No puedo luchar contra la otra chica, su _Shinx_ aún está muy débil después de la imprudencia que cometió con su presentación —Rin desvió la mirada de la chica, viendo apenada hacia el suelo, pero con un deje de frustración en su rostro—. Así que, si realmente todo lo que dijeron es cierto, es mejor que estés preparada para esto, Hanayo, además de que aún me debes explicaciones por haber huido tan repentinamente de mi entrenamiento —La chica desvió por primera vez su mirada hacia otro lado, sin intención de seguir viendo a Hanayo—, sin decirme nada —Susurro para ella.

El cuerpo entero de Hanayo tembló al ver como el _Azumarill_ de la chica esperaba paciente frente a su entrenadora, con una mirada desafiante y lista para la batalla. _Lilligant_ se había puesto a un lado de Hanayo y, con su mano en forma de hoja, trataba de llamar la atención de su entrenadora con leves roces en su pierna, pero Hanayo parecía en ese momento paralizada. La chica misteriosa dejo salir un profundo suspiro resignado al ver como Hanayo temblaba de miedo.

—Pensé que me darías mas batalla, y que realmente todo lo que decías era cierto —Dijo la chica decepcionada mientras su mano sostenía su pokeball con afán de regresar a _Azumarill_ a ella.

—¡Yo luchare contra ti! —Dijo repentinamente Rin, ganándose la atención de la chica misteriosa y haciendo que no regresara a su Pokemón a la pokeball. _Shinx_ dio un salto hacia el frente. Aun parecía muy cansado como para pelear, pero en ese momento parecía lleno de determinación—. Deja que me enfrente contra ti… ¡Por _Shinx_ y por Kayochin! —Hanayo miro impresionada a Rin y en ese momento, conforme sus manos se cerraban formando puños y mientras su cuerpo temblaba más, sintió el deseo imperioso de hacer que Rin se detuviera.

Hanayo miro hacia el suelo, con una mirada llena de frustración la cual pocas veces tomaba posesión de su rostro y de sus emociones. Hanayo apretó los dientes con fuerza al igual que los parpados; meditando, quizá, en lo próximo que haría.

—No… —Dijo Hanayo con una voz muy baja—, esta es mi batalla —Incluso _Lilligant_ se impresiono al escuchar aquel nuevo tono de voz en su entrenadora—. Yo me encargo, Rin-chan —Hanayo levanto la mirada buscando encontrarse con los ojos de Rin, la cual no podía estar más sorprendida.

—Está bien, Hanayo. —la chica guardo de nuevo su pokeball y miro a su _Azumarill_.

—Nosotras podemos hacerlo, _Lilly_ —Hanayo no miro a su Pokemón, pero esta parecía conmovida por esto, ya que su mirada estaba llena de un brillo especial que desprendía un sentimiento de admiración por su entrenadora—. ¿Me ayudaras? — _Lilligant_ no dudó en asentir con la cabeza mientras lanzaba grititos entusiasmados—. Sé que no soy una buena entrenadora, sé que no merezco tener a un Pokemón tan bueno como tú, pero… —Hanayo miro a la chica frente a ella—, pero estoy segura que podre luchar por nuestros sueños —Hanayo apretó más los puños y desvió su mirada una última vez para ver a Rin— ¡Entonces, _Lilly_! ¡Usa _Energibola_!

 _Lilligant_ asintió con ánimo y salto frente a Hanayo. De sus manos se creó una bola de energía verde que salió disparada al instante hacia donde estaba el _Azumarill_ de la chica misteriosa. Desconcertada, apenas si le dio tiempo a la chica de dar una orden a su Pokemón.

— _¡Hidrobomba!_ —Grito desesperada la chica, a lo que su Azumarill, apresurado, lanzo de su boca un chorro de agua de un color azul brillante el cual impacto en la _Energibola_ de _Lilligant_ deteniéndola al instante.

Hanayo miro incrédula a la chica, pensando en los increíbles reflejos que tuvo al detener así su ataque. Hanayo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

— _Lilly_ , usa _Día Soleado_ —De la corona de _Lilligant_ apareció repentinamente una luz blanca y cegadora la cual subió hacia el cielo creando aquel sol artificial que ilumino todo el bosque.

—No te desconcentres _Azumarill_ —Dijo la chica mirando la luz blanquecina del nuevo sol—. Hanayo, debiste de haber hecho eso desde un principio, tienes que mantenerte más concentrada en la batalla —la chica señalo al campo de batalla, pretendiendo dar su siguiente orden—. Usa _Rayo Hielo_ _Azumarill_.

Azumarill creo de su boca esta vez un rayo blanquecino que salía por todas direcciones disparado. El rayo iba directo al cuerpo de _Lilligant_ , era inminente que la golpeara.

—U-Usa _Energibola_ una vez más… —Una pequeña bola de energía salió de las manos de _Lilligant_ , pero fue demasiado tarde para detener el inminente ataque de _Azumarill_. Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero la _Energibola_ , al no estar completamente creada, exploto con un brillo verdusco el cual ilumino todo el lugar.

Desconcertadas, tanto Hanayo como su Pokemón, solo pudieron ver como el _Rayo Hielo_ impactaba en el cuerpo de _Lilligant_ haciéndole mucho daño.

—¡Pon atención, Hanayo, te estas desconcentrando demasiado! —Grito encolerizada la chica misteriosa—. _¡_ A _zumarill_ , usa _Juego Rudo!_ —El Pokemón de la chica comenzó a correr de pronto, con sus manos engullidas en una energía rosa y brillante.

El _Azumarill_ de la chica se acercó al _Lilligant_ de Hanayo y le propino unas bofetadas con sus manos engullidas en aquella luz rosa. _Lilligant_ solo pudo gritar de dolor al sentir como la _Azumarill_ de la chica le golpeaba con insistencia.

— _L-Lilly…_ —Murmuro Hanayo. Decepcionada de ella misma, comenzó a bajar la mirada, pero un repentino y fuerte grito la detuvo.

—¡No te rindas! —Hanayo volteo a ver a un lado de ella, en donde aún estaba Rin viéndola fijamente, con una mirada desafiante y llena de confianza—. ¡Sé que puedes, Kayochin! —Un repentino gritito parecido a un rugido hizo estremecer el cuerpo entero de Hanayo; era Shinx el cual le daba ánimos al igual que lo hacia su entrenadora—. Yo se, Kayochin, que eres muy, muy fuerte, ambas podremos viajar juntas, y cumplir nuestro sueño. ¡Solo tienes que confiar un poco más en ti!

Hanayo miro desconcertada a Rin. Aquella indecisión y ese miedo que la acosaba desaparecieron como si se los hubiera llevado el viento. La voz de Rin mostraba tantos sentimientos con unas palabras tan simples que hizo que Hanayo se recriminara mentalmente.

Hanayo apretó de nuevo los puños mientras veía como su _Lilligant_ era golpeado aun por _Azumarill_.

—Todo saldrá bien… —Musito. Pero a pesar de que su voz fue baja, su Pokemón, el cual seguía siendo castigada, logro voltear a ver a su entrenadora, con una mirada llena de confianza, y no solo por ella, si no por su propia entrenadora; con un brillo en sus pequeños ojos amarillos que le trasmitía tranquilidad a Hanayo—. Lo siento, _Lilly_ , por ser tan tonta.

Hanayo levanto la mirada y apretó más sus puños.

—¡ _Lilly_ , libérate con _Danza Pétalo!_ —Sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo, hermosas flores color rosa salieron de la corona de _Lilligant_. Pero algo sorprendió a Hanayo, y es que estas flores eran más brillantes y cada vez habían más y de diferentes colores—. _¿Lilly?_

 _Lilligant_ controlo la tormenta de flores que salía de su corona haciendo que golpearan a _Azumarill_ y haciéndola retroceder. La tormenta de flores permaneció en el campo, rodeándolo por completo y creando un remolino con los pétalos.

—E-Eso es… ¿A-Aprendiste un nuevo ataque? —Hanayo miro con determinación a _Lilligant_ mientras ella le asentía con la cabeza a su entrenadora—. Bien, _Lilly_ , usa _Tormenta Floral_ —Las flores que volaban por todos lados se precipitaron a caer hacia el _Azumarill_ de la chica misteriosa. La chica veía desconcertada a Hanayo por el nuevo y repentino ataque de _Lilligant_.

 _Azumarill_ retrocedió hasta donde estaba su entrenadora, resintiendo con todas sus fuerzas y lo más que podía el ataque súper eficaz contra ella.

—Solo necesitas un poco de confianza, eso es todo Hanayo… —Murmuro la chica con una voz casi inaudible—. Aun así no ganaras tan fácil, tu _Lilligant_ está muy cansado —y era cierto, aquel ataque de _Lilligant_ parecía que la había dejado completamente agotada—. _Azumarill_ usa _Acua aro_

El Pokemón de tipo agua se cubrió entonces con aros de agua los cuales parecían reconfortarlo y curarlo de sus heridas poco a poco. Hanayo, a pesar de eso, no titubeo esta vez; parecía mas decida que nunca en ganar la batalla.

—Si quieres ser una buena coordinadora, entonces… —La chica miro fijamente tanto a Hanayo como a Rin—. ¡Ahora, _Azumarill_ , congela los aros con _Rayo hielo_ y lánzalos a _Lilligant_! —El _Azumarill_ de la chica comenzó a dar volteretas con los aros que rodeaban su cuerpo. De su boca apareció el rayo de hielo que congelo al instante los aros—. ¡Ahora termina todo con _Hidrobomba_!

Azumarill salto con los aros de hielo aun rodeando su cuerpo. Entonces el _Rayo_ _hielo_ que salía de su boca se transformó en la _Hidrobomba_ comandada por la chica. El poderoso chorro de agua golpeo los aros y los hizo estallar con un brillo azulado impresionante que, en contraste con la luz solar del pequeño sol que había en el campo de batalla, brillo más, dejando desconcertada y cegada a _Lilligant_ por la luz blanquecina que dio directo en su rostro. Pero eso no era todo, ya que pequeñas bolas de hielo cayeron del cuerpo de _Azumarill_ y se precipitaban a golpear a _Lilligant_ ; era inminente que le golpearan ya que había muchos pequeños fragmentos de hielo rodeando todo el bosque como para esquivarlos.

—¡No te dejes intimidar! —Grito Hanayo decidida, algo que se ganó toda la atención de la chica misteriosa; no se esperaba para nada que Hanayo conservara su ánimo determinado—. Rápido _Lilly_ usa _Energibola_ hacia el cielo — _Lilligant_ miro un poco desconfiada a su entrenadora, pero al verla tan decidida, hizo lo que le pidió.

La bola de energía verde que salió de sus manos subió hacia el cielo y golpeo algunos fragmentos de hielo que caían al campo de batalla. El ataque de _Lilligant_ golpeo entonces con el sol artificial que había en el campo de batalla creando aquella luz verde y misteriosa que antes había creado la Pokemón de planta.

Desconcertada ante esto, la chica misteriosa solo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ahora…

—¡Ahora usa _Rayo solar_! —Hanayo ordeno rápidamente, dejando que la chica no terminara de hablar.

El _Rayo solar_ del _Lilligant_ salió de sus manos y no tardo mucho en cargarse ya que, con ayuda del _Día_ _soleado_ , salió disparado de sus manos al instante. La luz solar subió hacia el cielo y derritió con su poder cada fragmento de hielo que se aproximaba hacia _Lilligant_. Esta vez la chica misteriosa se mostró más sorprendida que nunca.

—¡Por ultimo termina con _Tormenta floral_!

La chica misteriosa miro asombrada a Hanayo, había sido tanto su ensimismamiento viendo los brillos y múltiples colores que la rodeaban, que se había olvidado que su _Azumarill_ seguía en el aire creando los fragmentos de hielo. Apresurada, la chica miro hacia donde estaba su Pokemón, pero esta no tenía escapatoria ante el ataque de _Lilligant_.

Una tormenta enorme de pétalos de diferentes colores se precipitó hacia el _Azumarill_ de la chica, haciéndolo caer a la tierra y aprisionándolo en un remolino de flores. Los pétalos de las flores se iluminaron con los fragmentos de hielo antes creados por _Azumarill_ , creado una luz cegadora multicolor la cual exploto en cientos de destellos cuando alcanzaron a _Azumarill_.

Los pequeños destellos bajaron suavemente a la tierra, revelando así el final de aquella muestra de coordinación con la derrota del _Azumarill_ de la chica, la cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo y con múltiples pétalos de flores rodeando su debilitado cuerpo; al igual que cubriendo todo el bosque.

La chica misteriosa estaba paralizada solo viendo como los últimos destellos y pétalos de colores desaparecían, viendo como _Lilly_ respiraba con dificultad y viendo como el rostro de Hanayo estaba rojo y con la misma mirada que había mostrado en la parte final del combate. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir de pronto, pero, antes de sentir con exactitud el sentimiento dentro de ella, se apresuró a correr a lado de su Pokemón y lo tomo en brazos; tratando de ignorar la mirada de Hanayo que la seguía en todo momento.

—Lo hiciste increíble, _Azumarill_. —Le dijo la entrenadora a su Pokemón y al momento hizo que regresará dentro de su pokeball.

Cuando el _Azumarill_ desapareció en la luz roja de la pokeball, por fin Hanayo reacciono, dando un respingo nervioso mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a la tierra; parecía que después de todo el combate, por fin podía liberarse de un peso muy grande.

—G-Ganamos… —Musito, con una voz que no parecía muy convencida. Hanayo suspiro y vio como _Lilligant_ la veía desde la lejanía con un tenue rubor rosado en su rostro.

 _Lilly_ comenzó a correr a lado de su entrenadora, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo evitar caer cerca de ella, donde Hanayo la recibió en brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Ganamos, _Lilly_ … —Dijo en un susurro, con su voz quebrada y al punto del llanto—. Por fin le ganamos a…

—¡Felicidades nya! —Grito de pronto Rin desde atrás, acercándose velozmente a Hanayo y abrazándola por la espalda; al igual que lo hizo _Shinx:_ poniéndole sus patas en el brazo e intentando lamerle las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

Hanayo abrió la mirada y vio cada uno de los ojos que la veían. Vio los ojos de _Lilligant_ , los cuales mostraban tanta amabilidad en ese momento; incluso Hanayo pudo percibir algo parecido a un sentimiento muy cálido y que la reconfortaba como nunca. Vio la mirada de _Shinx_ ; era entusiasmada y hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, haciendo que incluso el entusiasmo del Pokemón se le contagiara al instante. Vio la mirada de Rin; ella tenía la mirada más hermosa a interpretación de Hanayo, ya que su corazón, que de por sí ya estaba acelerado, comenzó a darle fuertes golpes en el pecho, sintiendo un sensación completamente diferente a la que sentía al ver a _Shinx_. Hanayo se acercó a Rin y le correspondió el abrazo, tomando a la chica en brazos y presionándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Por último, su mirada se desvió de la de Rin para ver ahora a la chica misteriosa, por alguna razón, ella evitaba ver a Hanayo.

—Pues me ganaste… —Dijo repentinamente la chica—. Felicidades, Hanayo —La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, pero en ese momento Hanayo tembló al ver como la chica pretendía alejare—. Supongo que eso muestra que están lo suficientemente capacitadas como para emprender su viaje, las dos —La chica desvió su mirada— juntas.

Hanayo no dijo nada, no podía siquiera pensar en las palabras. No podía evitar sentirse un poco nostálgica al ver como la chica se alejaba; era un sentimiento un poco triste y solitario el que embargaba su mente.

—¡Espera! —Grito entonces Rin, sacando a Hanayo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Muchísimas gracias nya!

La chica volteo a ver a Rin y dio un respingo nervioso. Quizás no se esperara ese comportamiento de la chica a la que antes sermoneo por hacer mal las cosas.

—Te juro que aprendimos muchísimo con su batalla; aprendimos mucho de cómo ser coordinadoras y aprendimos mucho sobre cómo hacer una increíble batalla —Rin volteo a ver a Hanayo—. Además de que aprendí un poco más acerca de Kayochin.

—¡R-Rin-chan! —Grito Hanayo con vergüenza, incluso esta aumento al sentir como Rin se abalanzaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba con más euforia.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Dijo la chica—. A pesar de que te trate tan mal, me alegra que me digas que aprendiste algo —La voz de la chica cambio, ya no era tan distante como lo parecía anteriormente—. Aun así no creas que te perdonare tan fácil por todo lo que le hiciste a _Shinx_ —El Pokemón grito entusiasmado cuando escucho su nombre, algo que aligero el ambiente. La chica miro fijamente a Hanayo y a Rin y libero un suspiro—. Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarles, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlas para que comiencen su viaje —La mirada de la chica permaneció en Hanayo—, y ya no haya nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes… —Susurro.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que podemos empezar nuestro viaje nya?! —Grito emocionada Rin.

—Así es —Comenzó a decir la chica adoptando una actitud más recada—. Pero no crean que será fácil, primero tienen que terminar el recorrido insular, además de que vencer a la campeona es casi imposible; primero tienen que pasar por encima de su… de su… —Las mejillas debajo de la gorra iluminaron de carmesí el rostro de la chica— ¡no importa! El caso es que tiene que ganarle primero a la hija de la fundación AEther, la cual es tan fuerte como la campeona y ella les dirá si pueden o no seguir con su viaje —La chica comenzó a retroceder nerviosa—. Y después tendrán que ir a Hoenn… —Su voz iba en decremento—, y tendrán que probar si sus palabras eran verdaderas…

La chica comenzó a retroceder tanto que Hanayo y Rin apenas si podían escuchar su voz. Al ver esto, Hanayo se apartó de Rin y fue lentamente hacia la chica, la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos; aun recopilando las cosas que tenían que hacer las dos jóvenes entrenadoras.

—Además de eso ustedes…

—Espera… —La suave voz de Hanayo corto las palabras de la chica—. Sabes, creo que nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí.

—¿H-Hacer por ti…? —La chica dejo salir una risita sarcástica—. Yo no hice nada. Solo tenía que enseñarte como maestra que soy; no tuve ningún trato especial ni nada de eso.

—Ya lo sé, se muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero… —Hanayo volteo a ver a _Lilligant_ y una vez más se quedó perdida en los ojos de Rin—, creo que ahora puedo ir por mi cuenta, sin depender tanto de ti…

La chica levanto la mirada, pero ni Rin ni su Pokemón pudieron verla, solo la pudo ver Hanayo ya que estaba muy cerca de ella.

—Te prometo —Continúo Hanayo— que cumpliremos todos nuestros sueños y, cuando eso ocurra —Su voz se comenzó a quebrar—, espero que estés orgullosa de nosotras… de mi… —La chica respiro profundamente y vio a Hanayo; parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ya que ninguna de las dos apartaba su mirada de la otra.

—No tengo nada de lo que estar orgullosa —Dijo la chica con una sorprendente sinceridad—. No tengo que estarlo ya que, con la batalla de hoy, me demostraste lo mucho que has crecido, Hanayo… —La chica por fin reacciono dándole la espalda a Hanayo—. Cuídense mucho —Dijo por ultimo con un sentimiento de despedida—. Espero que logren lo que dijeron, y que pronto nos veamos de nuevo… —La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente, para después aumentar poco a poco su andar. Hanayo estiro su mano para alcanzarla pero no pudo hacerlo; no quiso volver a ver a los ojos a aquella chica; por alguna razón sentía que no debía hacerlo porque sabía que estaría bien, que estaría bien si lograba cumplir su promesa.

La chica comenzó a correr lejos de aquel lugar, pero la brisa del viento era tan fuerte que, al darle en la cara con brío, hizo que la gorra que llevaba puesta saliera volando.

Era como un mar muy azul, como las olas tranquilas del mar más profundo de Alola lo que veían las dos chicas frente a ellas. Las onduladas hebras de cabello danzaban con el viento y se alejaban conforme el apresurado correr de la chica.

Hanayo y Rin se quedaron un momento viendo como la chica se perdía entre los árboles; el silencio era denso de nuevo entre ellas. Rin estaba más asombrada al ver a aquella chica alejarse de esa forma, pero Hanayo solo mostraba en deje de tristeza en su rostro.

—Increíble nya — Rin rompió por fin el silencio, haciendo que Hanayo volteara a verla. En ese momento la sonrisa en el rostro de Rin desapareció al ver a Hanayo—. ¿Estás bien, Kayochin? —Pregunto la chica, preocupada.

Hanayo se acercó a ella y, sin pensarlo, la abrazo con fuerza dejándola desconcertada; realmente no se esperaba que la chica tímida hiciera eso.

—¿K-Kayochin, que te pasa?

—Prométemelo, Rin-chan… —Susurro cerca del oído de Rin—, prométeme que estarás conmigo para cumplir nuestro sueño.

Desconcertada y sin poder contestar, Rin solo se quedó paralizada sintiendo el cuerpo de Hanayo cerca de ella. Por alguna razón sintió calidez en las palabras de Hanayo, algo que la hizo reaccionar. Lentamente llevo sus brazos a la espalda de Hanayo y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos y acaricio suavemente el corto cabello dorado de Hanayo.

—No te puedo prometer eso, Kayochin… —Dijo sinceramente Rin; aun sosteniendo a Hanayo en brazos y sintiendo como temblaba repentinamente—. No puedo prometerte eso sí tú no me prometes lo mismo…

Hanayo aparto impresionada a Rin, pero no se separó mucho de su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la impresión al encontrase con los tranquilizantes ojos verdes de Rin.

Entonces sintió como las manos de _Lilligant_ , que estaba viendo a su entrenadora con desconcierto, aprisionaban su pierna. Hanayo sintió como el cuerpo de Lilligant tembló y como apretaba su agarre con más fuerza; quizás con miedo de los sentimientos de su entrenadora.

—Está bien _Lilly_ —Dijo Hanayo con una voz calmada—. Estaremos bien… —Hanayo se separó por fin de Rin y abrazo a su Pokemón como nunca la había abrazado—. Estaremos bien siempre que estemos juntas —Hanayo miro fijamente a _Lilly_ y después subió su mirada buscando encontrar los ojos de Rin.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en los labios de Rin, era tanta su felicidad por las simples palabras de Hanayo que no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo, como si fueran intimas amigas, como si se conocieran por toda una vida entera. Ahora lo sabían, si estaban juntas seguro todo saldría bien.

—¡Te quiero Kayochin! —Grito emocionada Rin, y no solo abrazo a Hanayo, sino que esta vez pudo tomar a _Lilly_ y le abrazo con ímpetu—. Estando juntas nada nos detendrá—. _Shinx_ , que veía todo muy emocionado, se lanzó a manos de su entrenadora y se unió al emotivo abrazo, restregándole los bigotes a cada una de las personas, y Pokemón, que ahí se encontraban.

Y así empezó el viaje de aquellas jóvenes entrenadoras. Con un emotivo abrazo lleno de deseos y sueños por cumplir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea entre Hanayo y la chica misteriosa? ¿Les gusto como se fue dando la relación de Rin y de Hanayo? Háganme saber su opinión en las Reviews las cuales adoro mucho leer

Muchas gracias por Leer esta historia. Me hicieron notar que tuve un error en la parte que dije que Shinx se podía paralizar, y la verdad se me paso ese hecho de que los pokemón Eléctricos ya no se pueden paralizar; muchas gracias a Silent por notar eso que paso desapercibido para mi.

Si les gusto esta historia y esperan leer mas como esto o mis demás historias, siganme en Facebook, donde se enteraran cuando y que planeo para las próximas actualizaciones: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y ya vez, si que estabas en lo correcto con lo de ser coordinadoras. Ademas, se que quizás un Pokemón tan fuerte como Lilligant no le queda mucho a Hanayo (aunque yo pienso que si ya que se me hacen muy parecidas) pero en este capitulo trate de explicar mas la relación de Hanayo con su Pokemón e intente hacer que incluso Lilligant tuviera una personalidad diferente para que creara mejor afinidad con Hanayo, (Es un Lilligant muy tsundere jajaja). Gracias por estar trabajando en tu historia de pokemon con el especial, espero que te quede bien y primero que todo, que te guste a ti el resultado.

 **Doomstrike:** Que bueno que te gusto la idea, y créeme, yo nunca abandono mis historias; excepto destinos cruzados, pero ese es un tema aparte jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu Review.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews.


End file.
